Paint It Black
by Secret Lily
Summary: Connected by a name, the Black sisters take on three different roles in the magical community. This threechapter installment takes you into the minds, hearts, and souls of three very different women. Completed.
1. Part One: Bellatrix

**A/N: This is something different from what I normally write, but it's been thrashing around inside my brain since book six. This won't have any spoilers, don't worry, but I became curious about the Black sisters for some peculiar reason. Now, most of you hate anything I write that isn't Lily/James, but I want to try something new. You can love it or hate it (although I'd prefer the former), but at least I gave it a shot. Now please, be kind and leave a review. I'd love to hear what you all think.**

_Summary: Connected by a name, the Black sisters take on three different roles in the magical community. This three-chapter installment takes you into the minds, hearts, and souls of three very different women._

**Paint It Black**

**Part One: Bellatrix**

Sadistic is an adjective that has a very colorful meaning. It describes one who finds pleasure in other's pain. Some acquire this characteristic over time; some are merely born with it. I, however, am a little bit of both.

The eldest of my siblings, I was supposed to be their leader. I was supposed to guide my sisters through life, sharing the wisdom and virtues I was to supposedly possess. My parents, two pureblooded wizards, explained this to me twice. First when Cissy was born, then again when Andromeda joined our family. They never counted on my lack of cooperation. They never knew whom they were dealing with.

As a little girl, my mum and my aunt would meet once a week for tea. I would be given the chance to explore my surroundings. I was given the freedom most children craved. The children refused to play with me, somehow sensing that there was something unusual about me. Their parents merely laughed it off, saying, "How bad can a seven year old girl be?"

My mother would hold Narcissa in her lap while I would seek revenge upon my tormenters. They were right to sense something about me. I won't deny that. Even as a young child, I instilled a certain amount of fear; something I am proud of to this day.

My first memorable incident happened right after my seventh birthday. A small girl of the name Doris Crockford, blonde, bland, and boring, held her pet toad in her arms as she walked down the street. My dark eyes focused on her, contemplating whether or not she was a worthy candidate for playtime.

"Hello," I had said politely, grinning down at her toad.

"Hi," Doris mumbled quietly. I could already tell I was making her nervous.

"Can I see your toad?" I inquired innocently.

"Um, I don't know. I'm supposed to be walking to my Auntie's right now," Doris explained, walking off quickly. "Bye!"

Although I was usually immune to emotion, at seven years old I felt my hurt. I was rejected, something that rarely ever happened to me. Instead of dwelling on it in sorrow as most children would do, I swore to make Doris Crockford pay.

Even at a young age, I was already showing signs of being a sadist. I found out where Doris lived from my aunt, who spoke badly of the Crockford family in general. She pointed me in the right direction. That was all I needed.

One afternoon, I hid behind a large willow tree in the Crockford's back yard. A small pond with goldfish lay off to the edge and Doris was splashing her feet merrily.

"Doris!" an older woman called from the window. "Supper time."

"Coming," Doris groaned. She set her pet toad into the pond and walked into her house for dinner.

I grinned in delight. I casually walked over to the pond, not wanting to frighten the toad, and scooped him up stealthily. I walked out of the Crockford's yard and back to my own home. I couldn't let my mum or aunt see the toad, as they were very old fashioned and wouldn't approve, so I decided to hide him in my backpack.

I took that toad into my room and sat for what felt like hours. I wanted to hurt the toad, just as Doris had hurt me. I sat and plotted for the longest time, skipping my own dinner to concentrate on my task. I watched the green amphibian crawl around on my desk and I thought of Doris' face. Somehow, magically, I managed to destroy the creature.

My parents had always found me to be rather intelligent, which was the truth. I knew that with a lot of concentration and emotion, I could make things happen. I knew that the Black family was pureblooded and that I was destined to go to Hogwarts and study magic when I was eleven. I knew that there was magic within me. I used this for my own advantage.

The children of the neighborhood grew fearsome of me. My first taste of power was satisfying. With their fear, I felt stronger. This didn't change when I turned eleven and started my journey to Hogwarts.

Narcissa was two years behind me and a very quiet girl. She was as pale as I was dark and was into keen observation. She watched my every move when she could, seemingly studying me. As an older sister, I intrigued her.

The Black's were infamously known as a prominent pure blood family, all having been sorted into the house Slytherin at Hogwarts. I was no exception. Although it took me some time, I found my family at school. I was not the only individual that craved power. We all had certain amounts of stealth, ambition, and cunning within us. Together, we learned to use this power.

In my seventh year, I was introduced to my master. The Dark Lord had only just started his reign and was hardly well known, but he entranced me. His proper name was Tom Riddle, but he called it a 'fool's name'. We were to call him master. There was about six of us altogether, including my future husband, Rodolphus. Out of all six, he chose me. He worked with me for two years, training me to become proficient in the Dark Arts. Those two years taught me more than Hogwarts ever had. I became a notorious dueler, a match for even my master.

My master taught me that I should embrace my destiny and seek out the power that was rightfully mine. He knew how strongly I felt about the same issues Salazar Slytherin himself had once spoken on.

As a Black, I am conscious of the fact that the magical community was turning to scum before my eyes. Mudbloods and muggles were roaming our streets, infesting our schools, and practicing our magic. Their blood was not pure, was not good enough, for Hogwarts or the Ministry. The fact that Dumbledore was allowing muggleborn into the school infuriated me. My master knew that I was becoming the warrior I was destined to be. He knew that with all my beliefs and virtues, I was a fit fighter and his most loyal servant.

Narcissa has refused on several occasions to join our ranks. She does not, however, openly disapprove of our cause. She was there beside me when I was branded with the Dark Mark. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, is a good friend and an honored member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. She has not disgraced our name, but she also has not embraced it.

Andromeda wouldn't even look me in the eye when I offered her the opportunity of a lifetime. We could share something other than a name and she blatantly refused. Not only that, she is promised to marry a mudblood of the surname Tonks. Her behavior disgusts me and brings shame upon our family.

I don't understand how the two of us were spawned from the same two people. She isn't worthy of the name Black and she never will be. Only I, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, am honored. I made the proper marriage, I joined the most elite cause, and I am devoted to the Dark Lord.

I am the only true Black in this family. We consist of a sadist, a ninny, and a rebel. The Black women may share the same last name, but we definitely don't share the same loyalties.

**A/N: This was short and it was meant to be. They're not going to be long. There will be three chapters total. I hope you liked it. I thought I could expand a bit more on the three Black sister's personalities. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Part Two: Narcissa

****

A/N: Ok, the second installment is here. I hope you like it. Enjoy & please review! Thanks!

__

Summary: Connected by a name, the Black sisters take on three different roles in the magical community. This three-chapter installment takes you into the minds, hearts, and souls of three very different women.

Paint It Black

Part Two: Narcissa

My entire life I've never once thought twice of the expectations set before me. It wasn't in my nature to talk back, speak out, or object. I was expected to go along with everything and I did.

The Black family has always been somewhat dark and twisted. The bloodline in our family had always run pure, never mixing. Tojours Pur, our families motto, means 'always pure' in Latin. I've always found this intensely interesting, but have never had the inclination that I was supposed to question it. In the Black family, it was simply understood.

I've always feared the shame I would bring my family if I ever once rebelled. I've seen it happen to my sister and my cousin and now, I am positive, I never wish to dishonor the Black name. I'm not as strong as my sister, Andromeda, who feels no boundaries whatsoever. Nor am I strong like Bellatrix, a woman who is able to be passionate about the morals that our family holds. I'm caught somewhere in-between, wishing to break free, but unable to find the courage or strength.

Ever since I was a child, I've always observed people. I've watched reactions, feelings, emotions, beliefs. I've never been very personable, seeing as I prefer to sit back and watch. Andromeda was always a wild child, free and able to be as friendly as she pleased. She was something of a miracle, if I must, to our family. She has shown us that there is another way to live life. She's an individual, a rebel, and I've always been jealous. Our family may not approve of her actions, but deep down we all have some smidge of respect for her. At least I do.

Bellatrix has always been brave. She's always stood by her beliefs and always supported them fiercely. In that way, she was so similar to Andromeda. Yet, the paths they have taken are certainly quite different. In some ways, the two of them are polar opposites. I've always been caught in the middle. I was born in-between them, I've always been pressured to take sides. There was never a moment when I stood up for myself. Never.

I love both of my sisters and that is the honest truth. Although I've followed the same path as Bella, Andromeda still has a place in my heart. At the news of her engagement to a Muggle, the Blacks were told to have been done with her. She is now gone from our tapestry, our lives, and many of our hearts. Yet, even if I am unable to tell her, she is still my sister.

I have always had the name Black attached to me in one way or another and yet, I've never been able to live up to it. I suppose making a pureblood marriage was the only good thing I've ever even done for my family.

Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, my dear husband. In the early days of our relationship, he made me feel so special. He made me feel as if I actually mattered, as if I had an opinion in this world. He listened to me, even supported me. I fell madly in love with him, naturally, seeing as no other person in the world had made me feel that way. I actually believed that I was unique. I believed that I was special.

When our marriage was finalized, this special, warm feeling stopped. I am simply his trophy wife whose purposed are to accompany him to events, support his line of work, and bear his children. By marrying Lucius, I have degraded myself even lower than I once was. In the eyes of my parents and relatives, this is not the case. Marrying him was the only smart choice I ever made. Yet, how can they say this when that was the _only_ choice I ever made?

My sisters, An and Bella, are two original women. I feel so incompetent when in their presence. Bellatrix is our families pride and joy, having joined the Dark Lord. Although our parents aren't Death Eaters, they feel that the Dark Lord has the right idea. Apparently, so does my sister. When she was branded of the Dark Mark, I was there to support her. I haven't joined _his_ ranks, but I have felt the mounting pressure upon me. Another Black in his army would help make his collection complete. Already, young Regulus has been branded of the Mark. My own husband uses this as bait, telling me that if Regulus can join, why shouldn't I? Andromeda is the reason why.

Although Bella is the eldest, she has neglected her duties as big sister her entire life. She has never guided us, contrary to popular belief, in any way whatsoever. If it had not been for my younger sister, Andromeda, I would have gladly joined the ranks years ago. For some reason, I've always wanted to make her proud. I've always wanted for her to look at me and see a role model.

Yet now, after hearing of her engagement to a Muggle, I've been having second thoughts. I know that I need to make a choice. I admire Andromeda for sticking up to our family, but I genuinely wish she hadn't have done it. I've always looked out for her and had a bit of a soft spot for my younger sister. By instinct I've been protective and watched over her. Yet now, she has upset our family and has been disowned. I won't be able to watch over her without upsetting the rest of our family.

My resentment towards Lucius is not as strong as my loyalty to my family. Yet, the only reason I am loyal is because I fear to be anything otherwise. The Dark Lord doesn't have altogether horrible views. The only way to please everyone would be to become a Death Eater. I could then make my family and my husband proud.

I can only imagine how terrifying it will be to look down upon my fair skin and see the burnt image of the Dark Mark on my left forearm. I can't even begin to imagine. I won't. If I even think of the endless consequences for my action, I will never make a choice.

The need to make my family proud has been building inside of me for so long. Andromeda can make a difference, but so can I.

****

A/N: Sorry it's short. Please review & keep a look out for Part Three: Andromeda, coming soon.


	3. Part Three: Andromeda

****

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is the third and final installment of Paint It Black. I wanted to acknowledge a couple of things first:

1) This is not 100 canon. I made their ages like that for a reason. It helps describe their characters better.

2) I made an unintentional mistake. Tojours Pur is French opposed to Latin. To be honest, I'm not familiar with either languages and was just taking a stab at it. It was a mistake, but it doesn't really effect the story all too much.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.

__

Summary: Connected by a name, the Black sisters take on three different roles in the magical community. This three-chapter installment takes you into the minds, hearts, and souls of three very different women.

Paint It Black

Part Three: Andromeda

Inside of the Black household, compassion can be considered a weakness. Being a Black means that there are no slip-ups, no mistakes, no sympathy, and most of all, no defiance. Thankfully, I won't be a Black for much longer. By now, my family knows that I'm independent. I always have been. I characterize everything that the Black family doesn't. I am rational, yet impulsive. I am compassionate. I am sympathetic, I am defiant. I am the anti-Black. My entire life I've had to carry around a name that has meant less than nothing to me.

I don't hate my family at all. I don't think I could hate them. It's not in my nature. I just choose to follow my heart, opposed to my last name. I have always done things the Andromeda way and I plan on doing things like that for the rest of my life.

My parents are wrapped up in the dark arts, very cynical, and very old fashioned. They don't believe in the mixing of blood. They prefer arranged marriages opposed to true love. Keeping the Black name prominent and pure is the only goal they set forth for their three daughters. From day one, I think they've always known that their rules and traditions don't apply to me. I will do what is right and what I believe in.

My two sisters and I have never been remotely close in our entire lives. I've always felt distant from them. Bellatrix has always been so dark and passionate, while Narcissa has always been shy and reclusive. Although we're sisters, they seem like near strangers to me. In some ways we are similar. Bellatrix and I are both very open with how we feel and we're both very dedicated. Cissy is very deep, as am I. We've also all had to carry the name Black with us.

Narcissa and Bellatrix have done precisely what my parents asked for. They married into two noble pureblood families; the Malfoys and the Lestranges. When I announced who I would be wedding, my parents were less than pleased.

Ted is exactly the type of man my parents disrespect. He is muggleborn, opinionated, and he's not exactly the most wealthy of the bunch. None of this matters to me, as I have told him on several occasions. Ted has always been so kind to me and he is amazingly intelligent. On graduation day, he proposed to me. The news stunned my parents. I'm no longer welcome in their home any longer and I highly suspect my aunt has blasted me off of the family tapestry.

None of that bothers me though. I have always known I was different. I have always known that I would never live up to the Black name in the way I was expected. I live my life the way I choose to, not the way my parents would.

Bellatrix is a strong woman and she didn't necessarily follow my parents' wishes. She followed her own. She wasn't brainwashed. I think she truly believes in the Black's cause. She's a Death Eater now, I'm sure of it. She has always been a bit twisted and cruel. I knew that there were no other options for her. Joining You-Know-Who's ranks has always been her dream. She's extremely talented and craves power in any way.

Narcissa, however, came close to defying my parents. Her fear is her weakness. She is now stuck in a marriage she didn't ask for and will never be able to do as she pleases in life. Out of everyone in my family, she disappoints me the most. She watched as I told our parents about Ted and she didn't say a word. She didn't stand up for me in the least. She shunned me, disowned me, like everyone else in our family has. I honestly expected more from her.

So now, my future lies with Ted Tonks and whatever I decide to pursue. I've been thinking about becoming a Healer or even an Auror. My grades are good enough for both. Every year, Professor Flitwick would ask me what I would want to do with my life and every year my response was always indecisive. I live for the moment, not the future. What I plan to do will eventually come to me. I like the fact that I have choices. I like being able to live freely and not have to decide everything immediately. Ted respects that.

He is the only person who completely understands me. He knows how I feel about my parents, my life, our future. He knows and he respects it. That is how I know he is the one I want to marry, muggleborn or not.

The Black name has never effected my life in the least. It is just a name I was born with. It will soon be forgotten and I will soon become a Tonks. Andromeda Tonks. I can be whoever I want with that name with no expectations to live up to. Narcissa and Bella may have remarried and changed their last names, but they'll always be Blacks. I, however, will not.

****

A/N: Short, I know. I had serious, and I mean serious, writer's block for this chapter. That's the end. I hope I captured her essence well. Please review.


End file.
